


Galway Girl

by BurnDaBreadGetDaGirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnDaBreadGetDaGirl/pseuds/BurnDaBreadGetDaGirl
Summary: Felix has been lost for a long time.Bridgette decides it's time he was found.Adrien has found out the truth about his father.Marinette just wants to see her kitty smile.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Nino Lahiffe, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Bridgette & Félix (Miraculous Ladybug PV), Bridgette/Félix (Miraculous Ladybug PV)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 16
Collections: April 2020 - AU





	Galway Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UsaChan1997](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsaChan1997/gifts).



> Here's some context...  
> So, Felix is good in this fic - not the guy we see in canon. This is an AU where the defeat of Hawkmoth has happened in France, and most of the Miracuclass live in England. Nino is Felix's best friend rather than Adrien's.  
> Mr Graham de Vanily's death affected Felix just as much as Emilie Agreste's disappearance affected Adrien.  
> The rest shall (hopefully) make sense to you as the story progresses.  
> Have fun!

‘Do you take me for an idiot?’ I hissed at the boy. ‘A de Vanily doesn’t make a fool of himself in public!’

‘Ah, but a Felix might,’ he said, smirking.

‘No way in hell am I going to some cheap concert at a public house – and you, of all people, should know that.’

‘What I know is that it’ll do you a lot more good than being cooped up in that fancy prison you call home, anyway,’ he replied coolly, staring back at me.

Stupid Lahiffe. Who else would sneak into our mansion in the middle of the night to take me here?

Laughing at my hesitation, he grabbed my arm and led me through the door before I could contemplate the matter, his face lighting up at the burst of merry fiddle music echoing across the room. The song playing was a familiar one, like the ones I used to sing.

I don’t sing anymore. Not since Father…

‘Duuude,’ Nino whistled. ‘You remember the reporter I was telling you about?’

‘Yeah, the one you lurrrve?’ I teased. It was his turn to scowl.

‘I- no, she’s just, y’know, kind of, um, justshutupokay,’ he muttered, blushing furiously.

‘Look out, she’s coming!’ I whispered.

‘Where? Does my hair look okay? Is my shirt clean?’

‘I mean, does it really matter how clean it is when it’s probably gonna end u-‘

‘Bro, don’t finish that sentence – please. Oh my goodness she’s coming,’

‘Have fuuun!’ I walked over to the bar, away from the boy who was now glaring at me for betraying him in his time of need. He froze as she tapped him on the shoulder, and I smiled.

Oh, Nino.

The girl – Alya, I think – chatted to Nino with enthusiasm, making animated hand gestures and laughing every five seconds, while Nino stood there, flushed red and stuttering in reply. This was going to be fun to watch.

‘So, who are you staring hopelessly at, sweetheart?’ a strangely familiar blonde with electric blue eyeshadow slid in the seat next to me, her black and silver bracelets jangling as she reached for her drink, an espresso martini. Shrugging off her leather jacket and taking a long sip, she eyed me questioningly.

‘If anything, they’re the hopeless ones,’ I pointed out.

‘Alya? With the DJ boy? Ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous,’ she scoffed.  
Did she just say – no, it couldn’t be - could it?

‘Chloe Bourgeois?’

‘That’s me - Mayor’s daughter, just your friendly neighbourhood bitch. And you?’

It was her! A smile broke out across my face before I could stop it.

‘Friendly neighbourhood bitch, huh? So that’s the label you go with?’

‘Yeah, well, I wasn’t the one who came up with it.’

‘Is that so, _Bootywash?’_

Chloe froze with the drink in her hand and her eyes narrowed.  
Then, as realisation struck her, she threw her arms around my neck and laughed. I couldn’t help joining in.  
People were staring. She pulled away.

‘I can’t believe it’s you,’ she paused for a moment. _‘Ice Princess.’_

She remembered! Chloe Bourgeois. I thought I’d never hear the name again.

‘It’s been, what, seven years?’ I exclaimed. ‘I can’t believe it.’

‘Well, sunshine, you’ve certainly grown,’ she teased, punching me in the arm.

It hurt a lot more than it should’ve.  
My mind was swimming. This was Chloe, the very same Chloe who I had been friends with ever since I can remember. All those business trips our parents went on, we were always left with no-one else to talk to except each other. We grew up together.

That had all changed when she’d moved to France.  
Before she left, she said that she would come back to London as soon as she finished university.

I was alone.

Chloe and I talked about things. What life had been like in Paris, with her mother again.  
Well, she talked, I listened. Just like old times.

When Chloe left to go and dance, the smile vanished from my face. I drank some more.

The fiddle. It was playing again.  
Sweet short notes with a simple tune, and a clear voice like ringing bells, so sincere.

_**“ b u t t h e s e a i s w i d e a n d I c a n n o t s w i m o v e r - a n d n e i t h e r h a v e I t h e w i n g s t o f l y ”** _

I looked to see who was performing, and it was none other than a dark-haired girl in an emerald evening gown adorned with swirling designs of shamrocks, her hair tied with scarlet ribbons which fluttered when she bowed as the room burst into applause.

She rose and her eyes locked with mine, an ocean of nothing but blue.  
In a crowd of people, she found me.  
I was no longer lost.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XjHr-6Zl5P8  
> the inspiration for this story
> 
> and usa, i hope you liked it - there's more to come!
> 
> everyone else, i am truly honoured you read my first fic published online
> 
> THANK YOU!  
> ;3


End file.
